vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritomb
Summary Spiritomb is a Ghost and Dark Pokémon, basically based around the number 108. It was said to have been formed by 108 spirits, and sealed into the Odd Keystone for its misdeeds. Interesting things about this fact include the fact that despite the fact that most Pokédex entries point out to a singular Spiritomb, there happen to be many. Also, despite being a combination of 108 spirits, in which the likelihood of having all of the same gender is slim, it is not a genderless Pokémon. Prior to generation VI, it, along with Sableye, were noted to be the only Pokémon with no weaknesses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Spiritomb Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: At least 500 Classification: Forbidden Pokémon, Non-evolving Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Intangibility, Ignores barriers, Takes down stamina twice as quick, Curse Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (via Smokescreen and Smoke Ball), Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Ghostly Air Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Statistics Amplification, Dream Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of confusion and flinching), Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing (via Self-Curer), Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation (via Destiny Bond), Power Nullification (via Imprison and Disable), Statistics Reduction (Passively reduces opponents' speed and accuracy), Durability Negation (via Nightmare, only works on sleeping opponents), Dark or Evil Aura attacks (Via Dark Pulse), Resistance to Poison attacks and Soul Manipulation (Due to the typing for the former, and due to the fact that its composed of a whopping 108 souls for the latter), Immunity (within reason) to Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, and other psychic attacks (Due to typing) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Is powerful and feared enough to have needed to be sealed, making it at least comparable to other high tier non-legendaries in the verse, such as Charizard, Ampharos, Gyarados, and Typhlosion) Speed: Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber are comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high (Is a Pokémon made up of a lot of ghosts) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Smoke Ball (Creates a cloud of smoke, which allows it to escape) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Only aura users had an advantage on it via sealing before Gen VI (which also means its prone to sealing), and now Fairy- type attacks do super-effective damage from Gen VI afterwards Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Pressure:' Spiritomb's presence exerts heavy pressure, which makes the opponent tire out twice as quick. *'Infiltrator:' Spiritomb has the ability to bypass barriers like Reflect and Light Screen. Moves *'Curse:' Spiritomb cuts a portion of HP to land a curse on the opponent, which saps their health considerably every turn. *'Pursuit:' Spiritomb damages the opponent with darkness, and it does double the damage if it predicted the opponent attempting to retreat. *'Confuse Ray:' Spiritomb shoots a sinister ray of light that confuses the opponent. *'Spite:' Spirtomb will cause the last move to hit it to lose the amount of times it can be performed. *'Shadow Sneak:' Spiritomb extends its shadow behind the opponent to launch a priority attack. *'Feint Attack:' Spiritomb hits the opponent when they're not looking with a dark based move. It has a hard time missing. *'Hypnosis:' Spiritomb uses the power of suggestion to put the opponent to sleep. *'Dream Eater:' Spiritomb saps the life of a sleeping opponent from their dreams, which heals Spiritomb. *'Ominous Wind:' Spiritomb unleashes a gust of ghostly wind, which has a chance to raise every stat of Spiritomb. *'Sucker Punch:' Spiritomb attacks first with a dark based hit, but only if the opponent was planning to unleash an attack. *'Nasty Plot:' Spiritomb thinks naughty thoughts, which boosts its special attack considerably. *'Memento:' Spiritomb sacrifices its life to sharply lower the AP of the opponent. This move is useless in a versus match. *'Dark Pulse:' Spiritomb unleashes wave of evil aura imbued with evil thoughts. The amount of dark aura is enough to cause potential flinching in the opponent, rendering them motionless long enough to get another attack off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Spirits Category:Fusions Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Air Users Category:Dream Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users